PS495
|title_ja=VSスワンナ |title_ro=VS Swanna |image=ABW35.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=47 |number=495 |location=Nacrene City Mistralton City Mistralton Gym Celestial Tower |prev_round=Up in the Air |next_round=Museum Showdown }} The Battle Within (Japanese: VSスワンナ VS Swanna or 參戦 Going to Battle) is the 495th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Shadow Triad begin to infiltrate the Nacrene Museum. When Lenora and Hawes get in their way, they send out a , and to attack them. They confirm Lenora's suspicion that they are part of Team Plasma, and demand that they hand over the Dark Stone in order to avoid unnecessary conflict. Lenora responds by calling out her and to fight, and hopes that the other Gym Leaders will join them. Meanwhile, Skyla's plane sits on the Mistralton Airport tarmac with four other Gym Leaders inside, who begin to get impatient. Skyla herself is still at the the airport's hangar battling . After Nite knocks out Skyla's , she brings out her , who defeats Nite with its type advantage. Skyla, who learned from the other Gym Leaders that Black studies their tactics before battling them, wonders why her opponent's strategies have become erratic. A frustrated Black brings out Costa to resume the battle, and takes some convincing to order Costa to attack. Eventually, Costa uses to bring down Swanna. Skyla brings out her last Pokémon, an . It immediately delivers an attack on Costa, who responds by returning itself to its . A confused Black checks his Pokédex for information on Unfezant, which causes Skyla to think that he is about to surrender. Black, determined to prove otherwise, continues the battle by calling out Tula. Unfortunately, Tula takes a hit before Black can command it. Tula is commanded to use , which Unfezant dodges. Black begins to recall what Clay told him, and finally realizes why Costa did not defend itself as instructed. Skyla hints to Black the reason why his ringing of the Celestial Tower bell was deemed impure - his mind was not at its best, after he was told of the possible cancellation of the tournament. But, Black himself was carried away by his determination to win a Gym battle, that he did not notice what his own Pokémon's uncertainty. Black thus decides to reaffirm his determination to his team, telling them that they must not let Team Plasma interfere with the tournament. He thus orders another String Shot from Tula, which hits Unfezant this time. A while later, Skyla gets on her plane and finally begins her flight. As Skyla's plane takes off with the rest of the Gym Leaders inside, Black remains stuck in a cannon wondering why he is inside even though he beat Skyla. Suddenly, the cannon turns and shoots Black into the distance. He lands on top of the Celestial Tower again. Remembering what Skyla said, Black gets back up and rings the bell once more. Black then sees Skyla's plane fly over him. Her Swanna flies down to Black and presents him with the Jet Badge. Skyla, announcing through speakers on her plane, congratulates Black for beating her, and invites him to join the Gym Leaders to protect Nacrene Museum. Thus, Black flies on Skyla's Swanna, behind the plane as it travels to Nacrene City for the showdown. Dawn has broken, and in the Nacrene Museum, Lenora begins to tire after her Pokémon keep the Shadow Triad at bay for the entire night. Just as the Shadow Triad attempt to finish her off, several people land next to Lenora to join her. While Brycen remains silent, the other Gym Leaders introduce themselves to their enemies, and only then do the Shadow Triad realize this was part of a plan to stop them. The Gym Leaders confirm this, and send out their Pokémon to attack. Black, on Skyla's Swanna, arrives shortly to see the battle just beginning. The Shadow Triad's progress is relayed from a hidden camera to N's Castle, where the Seven Sages watch. Ghetsis, their de facto leader, announces that he will be at the scene, and gets ready to depart on his . Major events * Lenora intercepts the Shadow Triad. * defeats Skyla and earns the . * The other Gym Leaders arrive in Nacrene City to help Lenora. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * (Blue-Striped) * * Characters Humans * * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Brycen * Ghetsis * Rood * Giallo * Ryoku * Zinzolin * Hawes * Shadow Triad Pokémon * (Musha; 's) * (Nite; 's) * (Tula; 's) * (Costa; 's) * (Lenora's) * (Lenora's) * (Burgh's) * (×2; Elesa's) * ( ) * (Skyla's) * (Skyla's) * ( ) * (Brycen's) * (Ghetsis's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * (Shadow Triad's) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia * When this round was collected in , a few extra scenes involving the Seven Sages were added, in particular, Ghetsis's decision to go to the . * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Swanna - |ko= |pt_br=VS Swanna - |es_eu= |vi = VS Swanna - Tham chiến }} de:Kapitel 495 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS495